


Building a Mystery

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Before I Knew You [6]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Protective Max Evans, Worried Max Evans, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Hints of Liz Parker/Max Evans, Liz Parker & Maria DeLuca, Liz Parker & Max Evans
Series: Before I Knew You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714129
Kudos: 3





	Building a Mystery

You won't give up the search  
For the ghosts in the hall  
You wear sandals in the snow  
And a smile that won't wash away  
Can you look out the window  
Without your shadow getting in the way  
Oh, you're so beautiful with an edge and a charm  
You're so careful when I'm in your arms  
Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on, and holding it in  
Yeah, you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully

-Sarah McLachlan "Building A Mystery"

Max kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him, trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. He'd just finished playing a killer game of one-on-one with Michael, jumped in the shower, and gotten dressed in time to get some dinner at the Crashdown.

Not that he couldn't have just grabbed some food out of the fridge; his parents always kept it fully stocked for him and his twin sister Isabel. It definitely would have been cheaper to eat leftovers. But truthfully, he wasn't just going to the Crashdown to get some food.

He was going to see Liz Parker.

He smiled as an image of her flashed through his mind. She was a little shorter than he was, and she had long, beautiful dark hair, and soft brown eyes that Max could get lost in. His smile faded. It could never happen with Liz.

Not only due to the fact that Liz didn't even know he was alive (let alone know that he worshiped the ground she walked on), but because he was different from Liz. Very different.

But Max could still dream. He could watch her from a distance, think about her, imagine what it would be like to touch her, hold her, kiss her, even though he couldn't. And it could be enough just to fantasize they were together like he'd always done. It would have to be enough.

He sighed and tried to concentrate on driving. But he was distracted by something else this time. A car was on the side of the road, front end smashed into a telephone pole. A red car. Her car.

Max sucked in a breath and swallowed hard as he guided the jeep off the road and parked behind her. Max jumped out of the jeep and jogged to the driver's side window.

Her hands were clutching the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were white. Her forehead rested against the wheel, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders. He could tell she was trembling.

Max drew in a deep breath and knocked on the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, she thought. My parents are going to kill me!_

Not only was Liz going to be late for work, she had wrecked the car, as well. She was afraid to get out and see how much damage was done.

Her head ached from when it had slammed against the steering wheel. She had blacked out for a couple of minutes, only to wake up and discover her head was bleeding.

Then the stupid car wouldn't start again. Her eyes filled with tears--a result of the pain in her head, and the dread she felt at having to sit there, alone, in the middle of the desert, until her parents or Kyle came along to find her. Then her parents would be really mad.

Liz let the tears fall as she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, gripping onto it tightly to try and stop herself from shaking. That was when she heard the knock at her window.

She jerked her head up and realized immediately what a mistake that was. She blacked out again, her head rolling to the side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's heart nearly stopped when he saw the blood oozing down the side of her head as she lost consciousness. He grabbed the door handle, only to discover that the door was locked.

He didn't hesitate using his powers. He focused on the molecules of metal, forcing them apart until he got the door open.

Max touched Liz's throat, feeling for a pulse. It was strong and steady. He slid one arm behind her head, and the other underneath her knees, and then, very carefully, Max pulled her from the car.

He laid her down very gently in a patch of grass on the side of the road. He quickly shed his leather jacket and slid it under her head like a pillow. He touched her forehead, and closed his eyes. He couldn't heal the physical proof of the wound--it was too dangerous. He suddenly realized that Liz had a concussion. Not a severe one, but definitely a concussion. Max concentrated and he removed some of the pressure pushing against her skull. Then he broke the connection. "Liz," he whispered. "Liz, can you hear me?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head still hurt, but not as much. She slowly began regaining her senses. The first thing she realized was she was no longer in her car, but lying down in a patch of grass. Then she realized she wasn't alone. Someone was leaning over her. "Liz, can you hear me?"

She blinked and tried to focus her eyes.

"Just relax," a familiar voice said soothingly. "You were in a car accident."

Her eyes finally came into focus. Was she dreaming? Or was Max Evans really kneeling over her? "Max?" she whispered in confusion.

"Yeah," he answered, his beautiful, deep brown eyes gazing down at her.

Liz struggled to sit up, but was overcome by another wave of dizziness. "Oh, God," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Take it easy," Max said softly.

She felt his hand touch her forehead. His touch was so gentle, it was like being touched by an angel's wing. She opened her eyes again and saw the concern in her eyes. He looked so worried about her. Liz didn't understand it. "Max, what happened?" she whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I was on my way to the Crashdown and I saw your car. When I knocked on the window, you passed out. I moved you out here," he said quietly. "I think you hit your head on the steering wheel."

"Yeah, I did," she confirmed, frowning as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Let me take you to the hospital," he said quickly.

"No," she said, forcing herself to sit up. She winced and touched the side of her head gingerly. "I have to get to work."

Max stared at her. "Liz, you're hurt."

"No, I'm okay," she argued, standing up. She fought down a wave of nausea. "I have to get to the diner. I'm really late already." She turned to look at her car. She nearly had a breakdown when she saw the damage. "My parents are going to kill me!"

Max touched her shoulder. "They'll probably be so relieved that you're all right, they won't be worried about the car."

"No, Max, you don't understand," she said tearfully, turning to face him. "If my parents find out I was in an accident, they'll freak out!"

"Okay, shh. Take it easy," he said soothingly. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll take you to the Crashdown, and then I'll come back here and see about fixing your car, okay? I work on cars with my dad sometimes. I might be able to fix it."

Liz was acutely aware of the warmth of his hands on her shoulders. She wondered again about the gentleness of his touch. "You would do that for me?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

He moved his hands from her shoulders and stuffed them in his pockets. "Yeah." He watched her for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay? You won't let me take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. But thanks."

He nodded and motioned to the jeep. She climbed into the passenger seat and Max jumped into the driver's seat. He started the engine and guided the jeep back onto the road. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was leaning back against the seat, her eyes closed.

He hadn't really had a chance to think when he found her. His first priority was making sure she was all right, and to calm her down when she woke up. Now he felt a shiver go down his spine as he became aware of her jasmine scented perfume, and realized, that after all his years of thinking about her, Liz Parker was sitting right next to him now.

He glanced at her, wondering if she had blacked out again. If she had, he was turning the jeep around and driving to the nearest hospital, whether she liked it or not. "Liz," he said.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I was just afraid you passed out again," he told her.

"No," she answered softly, touched by his concern. When he looked back at the road, Liz found herself looking at him. She had noticed him before--all the girls at West Roswell High had. You'd have to be blind not to notice him, she thought. He was a little taller than she was, with broad shoulders and a lean body. He was built, but not over built like a lot of guys she knew. He had thick, dark hair. His ears stuck out a little, but Liz thought they were adorable. And those eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing--a dark, beautiful brown.

Liz could look at most people and know somewhat instinctively what they were like by gazing into their eyes. But in all of her eight years of knowing him, Max Evans never held her gaze long enough for her to see who he was. Max was quiet. He sat at the back of all his classes, and other than his sister Isabel and their friend Michael Guerin, Max kept pretty much to himself. Which, of course, continually disappointed all the girls of the sophomore class, especially Pam Troy. She practically drooled over him in all of their classes. Liz hated her.

Just then, they pulled up outside the Crashdown. Max looked over at her as he stopped the engine. "Are you sure you're okay to work?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Max. Thank you for helping me," she said softly.

"No problem."

"Hey, listen. You said you were on your way here, right?" Max nodded and Liz continued. "Then, why don't you come on inside, and order whatever you want on the house, okay?"

"That's not necessary," he said quickly.

"No, really. I insist. Please. For all your trouble," she pleaded.

Max gazed at her and then nodded. "Okay, but it really wasn't any trouble, Liz," he answered quietly. He lowered his eyes from hers shyly.

Why is he so shy? Liz wondered in confusion. He helped me because of something stupid I did, and he's embarrassed. Or maybe he just thinks you're an idiot, Liz, she thought.

They climbed out of the jeep and she hurried into the Crashdown, greeted immediately by Maria. "You're late!"

Liz threw her hands up. "I know, I know! Long story," she said, rushing to the back.

Maria followed her with a raised eyebrow. "You were with Max Evans?"

"It's not what you think," Liz said quickly, pulling out her waitress uniform.

"Right."

"Max helped me, that's all."

"Oh, he helped you, huh?" Maria said in a teasing voice.

Liz pulled the uniform on, fastening the buttons. She turned to face her friend.

Maria gasped as she saw the bruise on Liz's face. "Oh, my God! Liz, what happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident."

Maria gasped again. "What!"

"I fell asleep and crashed into a telephone pole. I hit my head on the steering wheel."

"Oh, my God, Lizzie, you should be in the hospital or something!" Maria said in concern.

"No, Maria, I'm fine," she said, sliding the antennae headband over her hair.

"Wait, you said Max helped you," Maria said, studying her.

Liz nodded. "Max saw my car and stopped. He wanted to take me to the hospital, but I wouldn't let him. If he hadn't come along when he did, I'd still be stranded in the middle of the desert."

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Maria asked suddenly.

Liz winced. "Hopefully nothing. Max is going to try and fix my car. Did they notice I was gone?"

"Yeah, but I told them you called and said you were running late because of Kyle's birthday party."

Liz nodded and headed out front, grabbing her order book and a pen. She looked around the crowded cafe. "Maria, can you get Max's order?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and it's on the house!"

"Gotcha." Maria headed over to Max's table. She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping Liz."

Max nodded, hoping he didn't look too disappointed that Maria, rather than Liz was going to take his order. "Yeah, well, anybody would have done it."

Maria shook her head. "You're wrong there, but thanks all the same. What can I get for you?"

Max glanced over the menu, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Uh--I'll just have one Mulder and Scully burger and a cherry cola."

"You don't have to order the cheapest things on the menu, you know," Maria teased.

Max reddened. "I-uh-I'm not very hungry."

Maria shrugged. "One Mulder and Scully with a cherry cola coming right up," she said. She went across the room and turned the order in. Then she glanced back at Max. He was staring at Liz, who was taking the order of an elderly couple. A smile formed on Maria's lips. She'd always suspected Max Evans had a crush on her best friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz sighed and slid into a booth at the empty cafe, letting her head lay down to rest on her arms. They'd been busy all night and she was now thoroughly exhausted. Everyone else had gone home for the night and all Liz could think about was if she would be able to make it up the stairs to her room without collapsing on the way.

She heard a knock on the front window and a feeling of deja vu swept over her as she lifted her head to turn and look. Sure enough, it was Max Evans.

Liz rose slowly to her feet, walked to the door, and turned the key. She held the door open for him and he stepped inside.

"I just came by to tell you your car is all right," he said.

She stared at him in surprise. "You fixed it?"

"Yeah, you can't tell anything happened. It looks normal."

"Max Evans, you are amazing!" she said. She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Max felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his veins at the feel of her lips on his cheek. He swallowed hard.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Uh-do you-uh-need a ride to go get your car?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"No, Maria will take me tomorrow. But thank you, Max, for everything."

He nodded. "So, I guess I'll see you in school Monday?"

"Yeah, back to school again," she said with a sigh. "Back to my boring life of studying, because this is Roswell, New Mexico, and nothing exciting ever happens here."

Max couldn't help smile. "Well, you never know. I have a feeling this year's going to be very interesting."

Liz smiled back. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she agreed.

They stared at each other for a minute, and then Max said, "Goodnight, Liz."

"Goodnight, Max."

He turned and left the Crashdown. Liz stared after him for several long moments before locking the door again. There was definitely something mysterious about Max Evans. She couldn't help hoping she would get to find out what it was.


End file.
